Examples of toy figures and associated components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,456,422; 3,277,602; 5,989,658; 6,089,950; 6,110,002; 6,296,543; 6,422,916; 6,817,921; 6,869,331; and 7,021,989; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US20020127949; US20030119418; US20040082265; US20040092202; US20040092203; US20040092204; US20040198163; US20060089079; US20060228985; US20060292965 and US20070281582; and in JP62128719A; JP2004073514A and JP2005034398A. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.